Den Norsken Sangen 10
, |presenters = Silya Nymoen Kare Magnus |host = |vote = 100% international jury |entries = 10 |winner = "Holde rundt deg" by Katastrofe |prev = 09 |next = 11 }}Den Norsken Sangen 10 was the tenth edition of the Norwegian music competition that selected Norway's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 13. The selection had only one final held for the first time in Valhall Arena in Oslo, celebrating ten editions of the selection. Katastrofe won the final with the song "Holde rundt deg" marking the second song in the contest being sung in Norwegian language. Information On January 19, 2015 confirmed the participation in the next North Vision Song Contest announcing along with this the tenth edition of Den Norsken Sangen to select the thirteenth Norwegian entry. 211 (from 234 last edition) entries were submitted with a jury of 5 people from music companies in Norway having to shorten them into 10. No foreign act was once again participating, making it clear that NRK looks only for native talents in the next editions. Format change NRK set a poll in order to let the public decide if the format should be changed and on January 24, 2015 the national selection returned to its old format with one single final after getting voted by the 44.12% of the voters. 32.35% voted for the format that was used in the last four editions and 23.53% voted for a brand new format including 2 semi-finals before a big final. Venue Vallhall Arena is a multi-purpose indoor arena, located in Valle-Hovin, Oslo, Norway. The stadium has a capacity of 5,500 people, during matches. The Tippeligaen club Vålerenga uses the arena for training and friendly matches in the winter off-season. It is currently used mostly for football matches. The arena also serves as an event arena. The arena is also a well-known concert hall, with a capacity of 12,500 people. It's not far away from Valle Hovin, an outdoor concert arena. Songs presentation NRK announced the dates of the songs presentation on 24th January 2015; the first act would be revealed on 26th January 2015 and the last on 4th February 2015. Nora Jabri and Raylee returned to the selection after the third and fifth place respectively in the eighth edition. Donkeboy returned too, after being placed third in the forth edition. Final The final started on 8th February 2015 with the voting lasting about three weeks. The results were announced on 2nd March 2015 with every country having a spokesperson to announce its votes and the scoreboard making its return. Voting This edition with the format change the selection adapted the Northvision–style; 12, 10 and 8 to 1 with all the songs revieving points. The juries were, apart from the Norwegian, from the participating countries. The song with the highest score was elected as the tenth winner of the selection and got therefore the right to represent the country in the thirteenth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. Voters 12 points Spokespersons # Erik Solbakken # Kristin Kaspersen # Koen Wauters # Athena Manoukian # Edo Maajka # Florence Welsh # András Kállay-Saunders Lena Meyer-Landrut Anri Jokhadze Kiriakos Georgiou Andrew Rayel Johanna "Jonsu" Salomaa Guðrið Hansdóttir Mohamed Bouchaïb Stine Hjelm Max Barskih MakSim Dead Gibbons Metal Dohan Igor Cukrov Emin Lindita Halimi Auryn Annalise Ellul Zoe Scarlett Never Sol Margaret Matt Groening Voting grid See also * Den Norsken Sangen * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 13 External links * Final Recap * Result Video * Announcement Thread * Final Thread * Result Thread Category:Den Norsken Sangen